


Ikigai

by BabyChocoboAlchemist (orphan_account)



Series: The Reborn Crownsguard [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Prompto Protection Squad 2017, Reincarnation AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Inspired by the upcoming Episode Prompto DLC.Ikigai: a reason for being. A deep sense of purpose. Something that drives you out of bed every morning, meeting life with a smile rooted deep in your spirit. For Zell, Noctis, Squall and many others, the sunshine that envelops life is none other than Prompto Argentum. And it is that reason that has been stolen from them, taken from them by none other than Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.It is that reason for being they seek to rescue, heading off into the unknown to rescue Prompto from Ardyn, Sorceress Edea and forces they have yet to understand.





	1. Mamoritai

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming! It means a lot to me to have you here. I hope you enjoy the adventure!
> 
> This Final Fantasy XV/Final Fantasy VIII crossover was inspired by the upcoming Episode Prompto DLC, which is due to break everyone's heart in just a few short days. This idea, after my long hiatus from XV, comes on the heels of another XV/VIII crossover I wrote a short while ago, pairing Zell with Prompto, Noctis with Squall and Rinoa with Ignis, having the characters focus on healing their barely-rescued chocobo. This time around, I wanted to try creating a romantic backstory for Ignis and another VIII character, all the while having the characters focus on rescuing Prompto from Ardyn. The setting was inspired by Episode Prompto's setting: snowy mountains, arctic temperatures and a home base of enemy forces.
> 
> Thank you for being here.

Zell wandered through restlessness as it began to rain, beating the earth with relentless vengeance. Rain wasn't falling from the skies darkened by the infinite unknown, though-hands were pounding the drums of war with even greater force than before. Night had shot across the sky and threatened to stay there, bringing with it not only the snow that covered the mountains, but bullets of emotion, memory, fear. Disorder that grew only louder as the seconds fell off the clock.

The solar magnitude of fear had gripped all of them, forced all of them into a state of being no creature should ever have to experience. It was one in which their purpose was in danger of being stripped from them, as though their souls had become nothing but paper. Zell was the embodiment of that panic, unable to think of anything but Prompto and Instructor Scientia in the wake of overwhelming chaos. Squall, Noctis and the others urged him to rest but Ma Dincht's boy refused to even think of resting until their photographer was rescued. Exhaustion proved to be their savior; it dragged their brawler into a painful state of unconsciousness while Squall patrolled the perimeter, but it was rest nonetheless. 

Even though getting Zell to rest was crucial, none of them could blame him for living off of nothing but adrenaline. Panic. In awareness of losing the very person that propelled them out of bed every morning, with hope for the new day. Just a few short hours ago (or had it only been a few minutes?), their Prompto was taken. Stolen by darkness none of them could yet comprehend, and most likely would never be able to. Not only that, but Balamb Garden barely emerged from an assault caused by the same forces responsible for their photographer's abduction. The same forces responsible for the loss of Professor Ignis Scientia's sight.

Sitting in between Noctis Lucis Caelum and a sleeping Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas began to unpack the little rations they had while reflecting over the nightmare that had unfolded, just as easily as papers flew out of an open window during a storm driven by Shiva. In what must've been seconds everything fell apart like paper against flame. Ardyn Izunia, who claimed to be an old friend to Noctis' father, launched an attack against Balamb Garden while declaring he had become Edea's 'Knight'. The one aiding her in ushering in a new age, one in which 'the kings of old would reign over death, and death alone'. The Chancellor's visit to Balamb Garden was one only marked with disgust, not the caution that should've been there; Noct's childhood 'friend' made it seem as though he had only embarked on that seemingly innocent visit to their garden on business. 

Well, it turned out to be business-just not on behalf of the Garden. Or anyone but Edea. 

Ardyn eyeballed Prompto during his entire visit, which was every minute of his visit was colored in the dank gray of disgust. He chucked a few lewd comments towards their photographer but was quickly cut off by Squall ("The next time you even THINK of talking to him, you'll find your head at the end of my blade."). The team stupidly marked him off as nothing more than a perverted creep, but as they quickly found out, that would forever be one of the biggest mistakes any of them would ever make. 

It took no more than the blink of an eye for several events to happen: the Galbadia Chancellor launched his attack, Prompto whistled for help, just as Squall urged him to if he was alone with Ardyn for more than a second, and-

Gone. Quicker than any of them could snap their fingers. Gone. 

Shutting his eyes against not only against the arctic cold but the poison of recent memories, Irvine continued to reflect. The debriefing back at the battered Balamb Garden, while providing them with much needed information, did nothing to calm their nerves. Zell's frustration and a silent Noctis' tears echoed in the marksman's mind clearly, scorching his tired mind with vengeance that commanded attention from Bahamut. According to Headmaster Cid and Instructor Quistis, Ardyn abducted their chocobo on Edea's behalf, as Prompto was apparently meant to aid in the creation of some sort of army. A force with abilities never before witnessed by any living creature. Not only that, but Galbadia's Chancellor was apparently in pursuit of a certain someone's power. An ancient power buried within a certain young man's veins-a power that would aid him in ushering in that new age. The details were scattered, as were the minutes and the details of the unknown, but Irvine managed to retain some vital pieces of information. As that intel was provided to a group that would soon set out into the snowy terrain of panic, with every intention of taking Prompto back from either Ardyn or Edea, the faces surrounding Irvine were all marked with fear. Zell's was explosive. Even though the faces of the other's were quiet, they were just as expressive, filled with just as much fear and hurt and frustration as their champion brawler's.

They had split into two teams. Gladiolus remained behind at Balamb Garden to help the others pick up the pieces, wanting his family to have a home to return to. That wasn't the only reason he remained behind though-a rift between him and his brother Ignis had been created, with anger, frustration and loss brewing underneath its deceptively quiet surface. Thinking of how that rift had been created caused Irvine to grimace, as though a Gunblade had been rammed through his side. Professor Scientia, minutes after losing his sight while defending students from the attack, found out his little brother had been stolen and that was that. Wanting to fly off after Prompto as quickly as Zell did, the enraged Ignis would not have anyone telling him to sit still. Gladiolus wouldn't have him doing otherwise. Their conversation unfolded as though it were happening all over again:

_"What good are you gonna do out there? You go out there and not only are you going to slow everyone down, but you're gonna get yourself killed! You're INSANE if you think that's gonna make the kid happy! You really think that's what Prompto wants?!"_

_"That's my little brother out there, and Ramuh damn for me even thinking of remaining idle while he needs me! I've already failed so many others, including YOU, apparently. The least I can do is help rescue Prompto! Then I'll cope with this new ailment in peace!"_

_"How in the hell are you gonna manage that? Damn it, Ignis, must you always be so gods-damned stubborn?! You didn't go out there and get a papercut. You lost your damn eyes!"_

_"Thank you for reminding me, my good man! I also appreciate how you're making me out to be completely and utterly useless! I don't need any help with that, thank you very much!"_

He was the one to stop it, the marksman notorious for faltering under intense pressure, stepping in between the wrathful professor and coach as gentle as a leaf floating across a pond. Although his heart was racing at a breakneck pace, and every thread of his being wanted to do nothing but fall apart, he somehow managed to speak calmly. Gently. Lovingly to two men he had grown to care deeply for. Gladio in a way that was much more different from the way he cared for Ignis, but the affection ran deep nonetheless. _"Let's just take a step back and breathe, gents,"_ the gunner urged them, taking the trembling professor by the arm.

_"I understand we're all on edge right now. Taking a breath sounds damn near impossible. But putting a lid on anyone that wants to help won't help make things right. Sure, Instructor Scientia's been wounded pretty badly, but he loves our little kitten. Just as much as you do. I doubt anyone could get you to sit still if the two of you were to trade places, Coach. You'd knock down mountains to get to your little brother. Professor Scientia's feelin' the same way. If he wants to help, let him help. We'll be there with 'im, every step o' the way."_

Unfortunately, that same professor proceeded to tell Irvine to leave him alone shortly after the battle had been won. Ah. But at least he was in the good care of three beautiful, strong young women. 

Masking the pain that sprang from an invisible blade lodged into his side, Irvine handed a pack of rations to the young man on his right. "Want some Chocobo Crackers?" he asked, desperately praying to the Guardian Forces he sounded at least a little cheerful. Someone had to be strong. Especially since Prompto was-

"Ain't much, I know, but they'll do you some good."

The swordsman at his side grimaced, as though Irvine had just offered him poison. "No thanks," he told his friend, infinite fondness meshing with pain. "Not really hungry. Besides, we're looking for a chocobo. Our chocobo. Not really in the mood for Chocobo Crackers."

"Yeah, you're right. Truth be told, I'm not in the mood for 'em either. Should've thought about that while we were packin'."

Noctis' eyes peered into a horizon that couldn't be seen. "Yeah, well, couldn't do too much thinking. So don't worry about it."

They sat in silence, bound by memories, loss, wounds. The gunner desperately sought a thousand and one ways to comfort his friend but found not even one, knowing that no amount of compassion or cheer could soothe Noctis' splintered spirit. Not only was Prompto's life in immediate danger, but there was also Ignis. Another lifelong friend that had just gotten their spirit and body shoved into an incinerator. 

Even though the distance between them was small, Irvine couldn't help but feel worlds apart from Noctis. Zell was in a completely different galaxy.

"Hey, Irvine?"

"Yeah?" the marksman replied, inwardly euphoric over still being able to hear Noctis' voice. They may have been far away from each other, and Noctis' eyes may have still been lodged on the hidden horizon, but at least their voices could still reach each other.

"Why aren't you with Iggy's group? Not that I hate your company, it's just that-"

For someone that was supposed to remain cheerful and optimistic, Irvine felt his response was a little too quick and sharp. 

Prompto was the only one that could keep smiling, no matter what.

"Asked me to leave 'im alone," the gunner replied, landing an arm around the swordsman's shoulders. "A gentleman doesn't make the man or woman he loves feel as though they're being suffocated, so I took my leave. I don't wanna hurt him any more than he's already been hurt, so here I am. No offense to the three of you," he added with a fragile chuckle, patting Noctis' back. "I mean, Zell's a peach, and the guy loves Prompto enough to challenge Ifrit with nothin' but the clothes on his back. You're a pretty swell guy yourself, and who DOESN'T love Squall? Sweet, adorable, lovable Squall?"

They couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing Squall fit none of the attributes Irvine playfully mentioned. But the laughter was bittersweet, with memories pricking Irvine's soul like a hundred needles. "Sorry," he said softly, ruffling the other's hair. "I know the two of you have become pretty close lately."

"Stop sweating the small stuff. We all know Squall's just as cuddly as a Cactuar. Everyone and their grandmother knows it. Thanks for respecting Ignis' wishes, by the way. I know its hard, being here after everything that's happened, but thanks."

"He's in good company," Irvine admitted, not only to Noctis but to himself as well. "Lady Lunafreya, Rinoa and Selphie are takin' good care of 'im. Let it be known, though, if I catch wind of anything happenin' to 'im, and the women need help, I'm gonna be over there quicker than our Zell on hot dogs. Mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah, I get 'cha. Totally understand. We're all heading the same direction anyway."

Irvine's smile and spirit became sad. "How you holdin' up? Stupid question, I know, with the world falling apart and all, but felt the need to ask."

Noctis folded his arms and tilted his head, making it appear as though he were diving deep into a realm of thought. "Hm," he began, none of his anger or frustration directed at Irvine, all of it mercilessly directed at the unfolding nightmare. "Let me check. The world has gone to shit, just like you said, the prick I believed to be an old friend turned out to be a corrupt, perverted psycho, that psycho ran off with my little brother and the man that's been like both a father and a big brother to me is now blind. Oh, and remember that psycho I just mentioned? He's after something I've got. One of the reasons why he ran off with Prompto. To get me to give him something I don't know a damn thing about. And wait, one more thing. Remember the guy that's been like a big brother and a second old man to me? Well, he and my other brother hate each other, thanks to my other brother being a jackass. So yeah, doin' great over here. Thanks for asking."

A thousand questions rose into Irvine's mind. Only one was chosen. "So you're okay with how I handled things?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely," the swordsman nodded, smile warm, angry, loving and sad, all at once. "You said everything I wanted to say. Of course I would've added in a hearty dose of ass kicking, but you got it all down pretty well. You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Irvine replied, feeling as though he had just taken a brick to the stomach, and another to the side of his head. "Yeah, sure do. Just about as much as our Zell loves Prompto. If the two of us were to switch places, and if the professor had been the one abducted, I would be ready to raise Hell myself. Which is why I hate havin' to tell Zell to calm down. I know it ain't easy."

He gave his friend a mischievous smack to the back of his head. "I know what you're thinkin'. Don't blame you. I always thought I'd be a ladies' man myself, but the Guardian Forces proved me wrong by sending the professor to smack me on the back o' the head. I started off thinkin' him as a man that happened to be just as beautiful as a woman, but then...well, with everythin' goin' on, I'm pretty sure I'd been feelin' this way even if Ignis was a woman. Man, woman, whatever-would've still been the same person. And I still would've fallen. Hard."

Irvine had been influenced too much by their missing Prompto. Masking a fresh wave of pain underneath another jovial smile, the marksman turned to Noctis, determined to direct the conversation elsewhere. "Hey, you think our security guard's okay? I know Squall's pretty thorough, but he's been out for a while."

"Yeah, sure he's fine," Noctis nodded, not at all suppressing the pain welling up inside of him. "Which is more than I can say for either Ignis or Prompto, but yeah, Squall's alive out there somewhere. Hopefully not taking on Chancellor Izunia or Edea himself. If that's what he's up to, then I'd be happier with him dead."

"How come?"

Noctis' laugh, and the reference to their pact to rescue Prompto together, came out bittersweet. "Because if I find him taking on either of them by himself, he'll be ready to kick the bucket. Zell wouldn't be too thrilled, either."

Swordsman and marksman turned to their sleeping companion, faces wreathed in anxiety and sadness. Ma Dincht's boy was still asleep-if they could even call it sleep. Zell was getting anything but rest, his mind swelling with worry beyond the point of bursting, mind most likely filled with dreams, fears and possibilities none of them wanted to face.


	2. Prompto ga Inai to Samishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry, I've got ya. I'll lead. Hold on tight, okay?" Zell relives a precious memory through a dream, then reawakens to a grim reality. Squall reveals a grim possibility about their abducted photographer's background, and the group's reactions to the possibility move Noctis to tears. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the other SEEDs stumble upon something that sets the race against time into the right direction.

"I'll be here." 

"Why?" 

"I'll be here waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me." Final Fantasy VIII Intro

\---------------------------------

_Prompto smiled at him, and it was through that smile he discovered what it meant to come up for air. What it meant to be alive, to taste the shining, shimmering beat of life and all of its seasons. He felt as though he had spent a lifetime being held underwater, forced to witness life bear fruit while the rest of the world moved on without him, but in that smile, in that moment, he came to life. He was thrust out of the waters into the air so quickly it hurt. Hurt to breathe, hurt to believe, hurt to think. But all of that hurt assured him of something._

_In the midst of the joyous clamor that came with Balamb Garden's Summer SEED Festival, Zell found himself._

_The smile was nervous but hopeful. Shy yet bright. Resilient. It was a smile Zell had seen so many times on campus, timid yet filled with a thousand and one dreams. Frightened of the unknown but glowing, glimmering with the shades of magic. Balamb's champion brawler thought the smile was something meant to pass him by, something meant to grace the entire campus, but it was in that moment Zell realized something. It was that smile he wanted to protect. Wanted to keep. Nurture. "Dance with me," the photographer told him, hand extended, smile shining with beauty brighter than the stars that sang above them._

_Squall's old friend reeled back, eyes fluttering. "Huh?"_

_"Dance with me," Prompto repeated, nervousness clashing against warm excitement at a breakneck pace. "Yeah, I'm gonna look pretty stupid out there. I don't know the first thing about dancing. But I thought it would be fun if we could do it together."_

_It was at that moment he bowed his head, hands on his thighs, emitting the sadness and shyness that helped him recruit twenty new students to Selphie's gardening club. Prompto, of course, was completely unaware of why the students suddenly agreed to join, but join they did, all because of the very emotions being shown to Zell._

_"You probably don't want to, huh? Sorry for bothering you. You're probably really tired anyways."_

_Zell jumped to his feet, cheeks as red as Ifrit's flame. "No no no, let's book it," he cut it, waving his hands. It was at that moment sadness was quickly replaced with several brighter emotions: relief, happiness and excitement, all of which lit Prompto's face up like an aurora borealis. The photographer looked as though Zell had just offered him a new chance at life, radiant and happy over something that would only last a few minutes._

_"Seriously? Thanks!"_

_"Don't make such a big deal outta everything," Prompto's fellow SEED coughed, nervousness painting his face in crimson. Feeling as though his chest would burst, Zell seized the photographer's hands and rode out onto the ballroom floor with him, all the while fighting off heart failure. Noctis' little brother may have been embarrassed over his lack of dance prowess, but the dance would soon come to an end anyways because Zell was seconds away from falling out onto the floor, devoid of a heartbeat. They were pretty close, after all, hands and all, Prompto's beaming, warm body close enough to-_

_Okay. Time to go for it full swing. Prompto wanted a dance, and it was a dance he was going to get. Time to pull out the dance shoes. Had to make Ma proud of the gentleman she raised._

_Zell, suppressing the urge to either surrender to heart failure or kiss Prompto so much he'd forget even his name, clamped his arms around his classmate in a comfortable position. "Don't worry, I've got ya," he assured the other with a smile. "I'll lead. Hold on tight, okay?"_

_"Okay," the gunner replied, with a look and tone that made Zell wish he'd just screw it all and kiss him, but had to remember Ma. Had to remember manners and gentlemanly ways and things. So across the floor they went, Zell in the lead as they glided in time with everyone else, following the rhythm that carried them through the stream of time, life and wonder. It grew harder and harder to focus on such a rhythm, when Prompto's heartbeat was touching his, but pouncing on him and kissing him to death might have been something Ma would have frowned on. So on the dance went, until-_

_Prompto gave him another look that made him want to just screw everything and everyone. Ma included. Sorry, Ma._

_"Um, Zell?"_

_"Y-y-yeah? W-w-whaddya want? Tired already?"_

_"Um, no, not really," the photographer replied, his forehead brushing against his, heart racing in time with Zell's, cheeks as red as cherries. "It's just...I...well, I...um...I forgot something."_

_"What?" Zell rasped, his voice hoarse, strained by the need to just erase whatever restraint he had left._

_"My meds," came the timid, crimson laced answer. Prompto averted his eyes from him, his own eyes filled with shyness and shame. Zell stiffened, remembering how his classmate mentioned them during their first SEED mission together. Something about anxiety meds? Stomach meds? Kinda hard to remember anything when Prompto was close enough to-_

_"H-h-hey, don't worry about 'em. I'll go get 'em, all right? You just sit down. Relax. I'll be right back!"_

\--------------------------

Remembering he wasn't even remotely near Balamb Garden, or Prompto, Zell awakened like a bullet being shot out of a gun. The starry sky gracing the SEED festival, the ballroom, its music-Prompto-it was all gone in a flash, leaving him with nothing but a racing heart and a reality he didn't want to face.

That was right. The Summer Festival came to an end a few days ago. They weren't anywhere near the Garden, and happiness had become a relic of the past. The Garden had almost been decimated. Professor Scientia-damn it, Professor Scientia-had lost his sight in battle. And-

Prompto.

Noctis and Irvine greeted him with looks of alarm and infinitely gentle compassion. Squall greeted him by patting him on the head, face solemn, masking a world of worry. Hurt and loss. "Good, you're up," Noctis' fellow swordsman said, gentle voice standing out in stark contrast against the enemy base's arctic cold. Exhaustion infected Squall like a virus, clear not only in his voice but in his eyes. While he could handle immense pressure incredibly well, that unfortunately wasn't true whenever a precious life was in danger. 

"Thought you'd might be interested what I found out. And no, I didn't find the bird. Just some information."

All eyes were on Squall as he revealed what he had gathered, quiet and deceptively serene. "Apparently we're all in a Magitek facility," he began, pacing with the eyes of three anxious friends lodged on him. "One of many. Quite a few of them were planted across the globe, for whatever army the Sorceress wants. Magitek facilities are used to breed war machines. Creatures meant for one thing and one thing only: destruction."

"So we ARE headin' in the right direction," Irvine jumped in with a shriek. "That's what the Chancellor was yappin' about, workin' on some damn army! Sounds like our pals are cookin' up some experiments and decided they needed our kitten to push things along!"

"Yeah, pretty much what I figured out," Squall went on in true Squall fashion: deceptively bored but not even remotely bored, more along the lines of frantic, worried and ready to kick some serious ass. "Anyways, don't know if Prompto's in THIS particular base, but we've got a few possibilities for some leads. My nice, refreshing walk around the park introduced me to some cute, cuddly critters. Experiments that kinda sorta maybe went a little South. We can either tread quietly or have ourselves a blast and wake 'em up. Option number two might be fun, but then we'd probably lose our chance at rescuing the bird and avenging the professor. Think it might be better to stay pretty quiet."

Instructor Trepe's student sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stupid Prompto. Still makes me talk way too much, and he's not even here."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Noctis asked, raising his hand while using his other hand to hold Zell back by the arm. If it wasn't Zell ready to bolt, it was Irvine. Lunafreya, Rinoa and Selphie must've been having one hell of a time trying to hold down Ignis. "I heard about Magitek soldiers from the Headmaster. Are NONE of you bothered by the possibility that our missing chocobo may be Magitek?" 

Zell looked at his friend as though Noctis had just gone completely insane. Squall gave him a look that warned Noctis he was seconds away from being killed by boredom. Irvine looked as though the other swordsman had just asked him to answer a basic math equation, pondered over said equation for a second and shrugged.

"Nope. Not really. I wouldn't expect the girls to be, either. Or the fair Instructor Scientia. But of course you already knew that."

Never willing to remain idle for more than two seconds, Zell took a lightning-quick assessment of their available information. "So, here's what we're workin' with," he began, counting the bits of information on his fingers. A fresh wave of tears stung Noctis' eyes. Balamb's brawler was far and beyond exhausted, emotionally and physically beaten beyond words, but there he was, along with the rest of his friends, ready to pull Prompto out of whatever Hell he had been dragged into.

"Okay. This Chancellor Ardyn Izunia's a bastard that's goin' down. He's workin' for the Sorceress and they're building this massive army of Magitek soldiers. Whether they're doin' it for each other or someone else, we still gotta figure out. But these experiments of theirs are bad news, and they're using Prompto to help 'em out. All we gotta do is find whatever base they dragged him off to, and we're golden."

"Yeah, pretty much what I figured out," Squall admitted, proving that he and only he could sound completely and utterly bored while standing on the edge of the universe. "Keeping a low profile while we pick up any other scraps of information, because if we don't, we might as well call this little party of ours off now," he added, throwing a particularly icy look in Zell's direction. On that note, the Gunbladesman turned to his friend with icy eyes.

"I'm just as excited as you are to rip Ardyn's head off, but keep in mind that we're flanked by the forces of Hell. One wrong move and your boyfriend stays in Magitek-ville."

It was on the edge of the universe they stood, none of them at all concerned for their own lives, the lives they left back home, at Balamb. Zell had left behind family-Ma Dincht. But it was on the edge of the universe they stood, ready to rescue someone they didn't have to love but loved with enough ferocity to move mountains. Noctis' physically painful urge to tearfully thank all of his friends, unfortunately, was cut off by his ringing SEED communicator. All eyes went right to the communicator of their appointed Captain's, awaiting the news their fellow SEEDs were about to share. Hopefully news that would lead them straight to-

"Noctis! How are you? Everyone hanging in there?"

"I guess," the swordsman replied breathlessly, speaking into his communicator. "What's going on, Lu? Princess Specs all right?"

"Don't worry about Ignis," Lunafreya, Balamb's nurse (and a young woman that could kick fifty shades of ass), told him instantly, firmly, affectionately. "We're looking out for him more than we're looking out for our own lives. But listen-we found someone that says she can lead us to Prompto!" 

"Seriously?" Zell screamed, pumping a fist into the air. Squall and Noctis exchanged a fond smile before looking at the excited, euphoric brawler. It was as if Christmas had come early. 

"All right! Too cool! Too fuckin' cool! Let's do this!"

"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute," Irvine chuckled, his voice a soothing balm against the tension. "Nothin' against you, Lady Luna, but are you sure you can trust 'em?"

Spring's magic lit up the young nurse's spirit. "Absolutely, good sir. We're all in agreement-she can most certainly be trusted."

"If Ignis trusts her, we can trust her," Noctis cut in, just as excited as Zell, barely able to contain himself. He laid a comforting hand on Irvine's shoulder, eyes and words leaving behind not a scrap of doubt. "All right, Lu, how do you wanna do this? Do we just blast through here and meet up, see what else we can-shut up, Zell. Should we see if there's anything else we can find, you know, something that might help us put an end to whatever this is?"

Lunafreya's face turned solemn. "We're going to have to play it by ear, Noctis. We're running low on time, so heed me now. Meet us at the valley, while picking up anything else you can about Magitek soldiers, or our friends' intentions. Knock both objectives out at once. We'll wait for you and the others as long as we can, keeping you updated in the process. Please remember to hurry."

Her next words drove nails into their hearts. "We don't have much time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _While I'm in the process of brainstorming upcoming chapters, all the while watching a Final Fantasy VIII playthrough, please enjoy the bits of scenes and dialogues I've been able to come up with so far (Prompto's dialogue inspired by the joyously uplifting, totally happy new trailer for his DLC):_
> 
> _"I'm not one of your experiments! I've got NOTHING to do with you! I'm just like everyone else, dammit! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!"_
> 
> _"You think your friends will want anything to do with you once they figure it all out? Once they figure YOU out? It's as they say-the sweet, innocent ones are always the easiest to break."_
> 
> _"I don't give a damn WHAT happens to me! I'm gettin' him outta there, and if I die while doin' it, too fuckin' bad! Just promise me, promise me you'll tell Ma I love her, promise me!"_
> 
> _"Gladio was right. I'm not doing anything but slowing all of you down. Perhaps I should remain here. I'm of no use to my little brother, or to any of you."_


	3. Fukai Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't mind being your friend. I know what it's like to be alone, so...I don't want anyone I care about to be alone." Seifer carries a precious memory into the unknown, after facing off against a wounded Gladiolus. The Almasy won't be alone be going into battle alone, though, as he finds out much to his chagrin.

_No matter which cards he pulled, they always worked against him. It seemed as if the only deck he had been given was specifically designed to work against him. So, in an attempt to escape rules and regulations that bore no patience with him, he wandered into the Quad, an area all students used to escape the pressures of everyday life. No one would peg him as someone that believed in surrendering their cares to nature's patience, but on a particularly hot day, Seifer knew his only comfort would come from Balamb Garden's Quad. A place that offered exactly what he needed with open arms: rest and relaxation._

_The moment he arrived, sunlight rained down from the heavens and onto his shoulders, bringing with it the great clamor of life. The festival of restoration and dreamers. All at once warmth, relief and coolness cascaded through him, setting aside the suspension he had just been slapped with, the scolding, the verbal lashing from a world that believed him to be absolutely worthless. Other students had taken up residence there, always seeking an escape from the day's responsibilities, but there was one student that stood out underneath a ray of sunshine. One student was a ray of sunshine, glowing with a depth of kindness Seifer never thought he'd find, sitting alone on a beach while flipping through some sort of book. Singing some sort of song too. Something about chocobos. It made sense. After all-_

_The student was a bird. A chocobo, to be exact. So why not sing about his family?_

_With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Seifer made his way to the bench, secretly hoping the chocobo wouldn't bolt-as everyone else did whenever he drew near, Squall and Noctis being the only exceptions. They, being two peas in a pod, just rolled their eyes and strutted off. But Prompto? Seifer would soon find out. "What are YOU up to?" he asked, his voice a low, quiet growl._

_Prompto, encased in beams of sunshine, with chattering birds nearby, looked into his classmate's face with a smile. Seifer couldn't keep himself from raising an eyebrow, for it was at that moment he felt as though he had fallen into-what was it? Oh. A fairy tale. Stupid, yeah, but how else could the scene before him be explained? Especially since Prompto was a chocobo that had just turned into a human. May have been a story rolling through the Garden halls, but Seifer believed it. "Me?" the bird asked, in response to his inquiry. "Oh, um, nothing much. Just, uh, goin' through some pictures."_

_The Almasy let out another sigh. "Again? Always with the damn pictures. Don't you EVER do anything else?"_

_"Sorry," came the sheepish, timid answer. The photographer pawed at one of his photographs, eyes averted from his classmate's face. "Uh, not much else I can do, really. I'm no good at anything else. But I love taking pictures."_

_"Why? Lookin' t' become some sort of celebrity journalist or somethin'?"_

_With a 'nah uh', Prompto shook his head with a smile. "I just love doing it, that's all. I guess you could say my camera's a part of me. It helps me to keep the people and things I love close, like this place. You know, Balamb Garden, my brothers and all of my new friends. Speaking of friends-"_

_With no small amount of curiosity, Seifer eyed him as Prompto dug into his nearby knapsack. Out of that knapsack and into his hand went a photograph, one he was evidently very proud of. "Here you go," the photographer beamed, offering his classmate the picture. It was eyed as though it had just come off the planet Chocobo (it did, actually), and slowly taken. It was a stunning photograph of-_

_Seifer._

_"Yeah, kinda took it after our mission last week," the human chocobo explained, shyness erupting like a flame rising out of Ifrit's spirit. "You looked really cool standing there, so I thought it would be cool to snap a shot. I'm actually super glad you're here, because I want you to have it."_

_Prompto's fellow SEED eyed him with an expression remarkably similar to Squall's. "So you're giving me a picture of myself?"_

_"Yup. It's my way of saying 'let's be friends', because, honestly, I don't think you're a bad guy."_

_Ding. Strike one point for something he's NEVER heard before. No, make that two things. Had anyone ever asked to be his friend? Lackey, maybe. Subordinate, yes, but friend?_

_"A little rough around the edges, yeah, but you're not really that scary. I hope, someday, you and I could be really good pals. I wouldn't mind being your friend. I know what's it like to be alone, so...I don't want anyone I care about to be alone."_

_Shoving his book and equipment into his knapsack, the photographer shot to his feet in a flash. "Sorry, but just remembered-I gotta be in class in five minutes," Prompto explained, breathless, face ablaze with helplessness. "See you around, Seifer!" And it was with that he vanished, cursing to himself in the way only baby chocobos could about 'why didn't I check the time earlier?' and 'I'm such an IDIOT'. Seifer was left to himself on the bench, underneath that same field of sunshine, wondering what had just happened. Wondering if it had even happened at all. But then he flipped over the photograph._

_It was signed: 'Hang in there!'._

\-----------------------------------------

"So. Mind tellin' me what you're doing here? Shouldn't you be out there with your brothers, Coach?"

He was approaching SEED's most feared mentor with a glare made of Shiva's ice, veins bristling with the need to strangle said coach. They were headed for a face-off inside the Garden's lobby-one of the very few places that emerged from the latest assault without suffering too many wounds. The vicinity had fallen into deafening silence, as those that remained within the Garden walls were seeking much-needed restoration. Delighted to know there wasn't anyone around to stop him, Seifer stepped towards the coach with voice, eyes and tone made of that same ice. "The last time I checked, Prompto was your little brother," he snarled.

"And oh, about your little brother? Wasn't he just whisked away by the evil wizard a few hours ago?"

The feared coach of Balamb Garden turned on him with eyes made of steel, letting him know they were on even ground, the coach exhausted beyond measure but unwilling to back down. The nightmares that had just unfolded had taken a lot out of him, backing him into a corner with nowhere to go but down. Not only had his baby brother been taken, but one of his other brothers had just gone blind-and he, true to Gladiolus Amicitia fashion, expressed his concern for said brother in the worst ways imaginable. That left him with one more brother-Noctis-but he was only about 500% certain his other little brother hated him. 

If the Guardian Forces were going to bless him with a punching bag, then so be it, he'd use it, because hot damn, he sure did need one. 

"I don't have time for little punks like you. Leave the hell alone or I'll cave that smug mug of yours in. Don't think I won't. I'm not some damn Instructor that has to pussyfoot around you."

"It's not like I meant to run into a prick that's an even bigger wuss than Dincht," Seifer retaliated, his level of anger matching Coach Amicitia's. His eyes were quiet but thunderous, loud and vibrant with flame and lightning. "Never thought I'd say this, but yeah, finally found someone that's an even bigger chickenwuss than Dincht. Prompto's out there locked up in a chicken coop, Instructor Scientia's out lookin' for him when he might as well have had his eyes ripped out their damn sockets, but you're HERE? And everyone says I'm a jackass."

"And where is it do you think YOU'RE going?" came the growl at his back, for it was his back he turned at the end of his statement, eyes focused on the road ahead. Seifer kept his eyes forward and tone quiet, spirit bristling with fire all the while. 

"You're no longer a member of the team. Your license was just pulled, Almasy. You can't act as a SEED!"

"No," came the quiet response. "but I can act like a man. See you around, Coach."

Silence came in the wake of a declaration he made not only to Coach Amicitia, but to himself as well. On he walked without acknowledging the dim clamor of the Garden's remnants, determined to leave behind those that sought rest while the world crumbled like a moth to the flame. His friends would be left in good, safe hands, tucked away with everyone else at the Garden, set on Balamb's recovery efforts, while he-

Walked on, carrying a photograph in his coat pocket. And wait, did he just think of Fuujin and Rai as friends?

A young woman's voice cut through his thoughts, as exuberant as lightning but as gentle as daybreak. He stopped and turned to an oncoming figure, recognizing her as Coach Amicitia's sister and Nurse Lunafreya's assistant. Barely outside of the Garden, feet settled onto Balamb's front steps, he felt as though his quiet attempt to leave school grounds in a hurry had just been interrupted, but oh well. She never meant any harm. He'd be on his way soon enough anyway. "Hey," she greeted him, her eyes twinkling with a myriad of emotions: sadness, excitement, hope. 

"Just heard what happened between you and my brother."

"Don't expect an apology."

"I didn't come here for one," Iris giggled, the sound a musical, sad, hopeful one. "I wanna know what you're up to. Where you're going. That's all. Don't consider this an interrogation. I'm just curious."

Seifer sighed, yet again rolling his eyes. Everyone in the Garden was so damn annoying, except for Argentum. And wait a minute-in what world was a bubbly, cheerful, kindhearted chocobo anything BUT annoying? "Sure you are," he huffed, in response to her innocent curiosity. "Not like it's any of your business, but I'm off to see the wizard. Or, in this case, the sorceress."

The young brunette tilted her head, eyes ablaze with worry. "What, all by yourself? What about your buddies?"

"They're NOT going to see the sorceress. They're staying put. Someone's got to be here to make sure this dump's put back together. And before you ask, no, I'm not going after Chickenwuss and his pals. No offense to Instructor Scientia, Nurse Luna or Noctis, but I'm kinda not in the mood to play patti-cake with any team."

Iris laid her hands behind her back, her voice growing softer, warmer, as she spoke to him. While Seifer was semi friendly towards Noctis and Nurse Lunafreya, he had nothing but the deepest, most profound respect towards Instructor Scientia. Ignis had to be the only creature alive that hadn't been treated to the Almasy's snark. So she knew. Knew he was hurt by what had happened to said instructor, and hurt badly. And then there was Prompto. 

Ah. Prompto.

"Any leads on where to go?" she asked him, getting a lifted eyebrow in return. "How stupid do you people think I am?" he groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead. "Of course I've got something figured out. I overheard Edea talking about somebody named Ultimecia with that damn president, when I was trying to pick up intel on her. You've probably heard of a mission getting my SEED license cooked. That was it. So while Chickenwuss and his squad track down Chancellor Izunia, I thought I'd pay a visit to President Deling. Just to see what else he knows about Ultimecia and whatever army they're cooking up."

"Sounds like fun. Let me go and grab a few things, and I'll meet you out here, 'kay?"

Seifer's glare turned even colder than Shiva's breath. "If you think you're tagging along, think again. I just said I'm not in the mood to be a part of any cheerleading squad."

Iris was indignant, serene, a force to be reckoned with. "Who said anything about being a part of a squad? A squad needs more than two people, genius. It's gonna be just me."

"And me. There's no fuckin' way in Hell I'm leaving you alone with my sister. I just lost my baby brother and pissed off my other brothers, all within a coupla hours. No way in Hell I'm losin' my brothers AND sister all in one go."

Seifer let out a loud, long sigh, shutting his eyes and hiding said eyes behind a palm. As Iris threw her arms around her brother, letting him know how happy she was to see him come to his senses, he groaned out loud:

"This is all your damn fault, Prompto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Gladiolus was going to remain behind on the Balamb Garden Recovery Squad, but leaving him out of such an important rescue mission while Noctis and Ignis are putting their lives in immediate danger just didn't feel right, even with the rift between them. So instead of making it just Iris and Seifer, I threw her brother in there as well. Having Gladiolus sit out would have made him feel like too much of a coward, so off he goes with his own team.
> 
> So there are three teams now. Noctis, Irvine, Zell and Squall make up Squad A, Ignis, Rinoa, Lunafreya, and Selphie are Squad B, and Seifer's team makes Squad C. Instead of having Seifer rush out to the Magitek bases with everyone else, I decided to give him his own leads into the situation, as he tends to be a lone wolf.
> 
> I'm really glad you're a part of this adventure. Before you embark on the rest of it, have some more dialogue from scenes that are major works-in-progress:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Yeah, I saw your missing baby bird. I told him I'd help him, but he wanted me to find his friends. That way, he'd have a guiding light back home."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"It's his charm. His chocobo charm. I got it for him during the festival."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Do whatever you want to me, I don't care! Kill me! Just don't hurt them, please! Don't hurt my family!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Seifer, you sure do care a lot about him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on him. A pretty big one."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Do it and you'll break his heart! If that happens, I'll never forgive you!"_


	4. Kanashimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why must you always be so timid in expressing your desires? Of course I can remind you of how Prompto's waiting for us. It's the least I can do, for someone that's always been so kind." Lunafreya provides Ignis with the comfort he desperately needs, and a new friend aids her team in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While brainstorming this, I almost started shipping Ignis with Lunafreya, having her be so kind and gentle with him in his darkest hours. Looking back on the finished scene, I may have to throw a few extra details into the shipping compartment of this adventure. Ignis needs love just as badly as Prompto does, and when it comes to providing that love, she's a great candidate.
> 
> I wrote this chapter not with the intention of making Ignis into a helpless coward, but to have fun with the idea of kick-ass women protecting a vulnerable, fragile man. Having the roles reversed shows that helplessness and gallantry are not gender-specific.
> 
> This was written to 'Dust to Dust' and 'Desperate Struggle' from the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack. :)
> 
> Thank you for being here.

They were caught in the insanity, in the brutal, relentless tides they they were forced to acknowledge as reality. Night had fallen upon them but with it came no relief. Rest would come without peace even as the night grew older, for their reality had become too loud, too merciless to permit true relaxation. Watching the night grow older inside of a Magitek base didn't come anywhere close to being peaceful, certainly not with a precious life hanging by a thread. It was a life that had Balamb Garden's nurse gritting her teeth whenever it came to mind, even as the unknown's silence draped itself upon a snow-capped void.

They were facing the tides Lunafreya wanted to avoid, but walked deeper into as the hours passed. She had been instructed by Noctis' father, Regis, to keep those they loved safe, but once again, nightmares spiraled out of her control. The only comfort lighting the night was that Chancellor Izunia wasn't intent on literally ripping the power out of her blood, giving her the room she needed to carry out her wish: her wish to protect the future. The future given to her, Noctis and the others by his father. It was in their final moments together he used the last of his energy, his spirit, to give his son a final gift: the gift of a new life. A new chance at creating a wonderful, happy future. The same gift was given to his brothers, and it was upon the wings of that gift they were sent into a new world. Before the king faded into nothingness, sworn to protect the Gates of Time even after the Astrals faded from being, Regis blessed her with the gift of life. Pleaded with her not only to protect his children, with memories of their past, but to create a joyous future for herself. One in which she would only know the dance of happiness, never again coming in contact with loss and heartache.

With a very close friend yet again in grave danger, and with her friends in low spirits, Lunafreya couldn't keep herself from worrying about the low spirits Regis must've been in. But there was another piece of reality lighting their night, rebelling against the vicious tides that threatened to engulf them: they were alive. Beaten but not broken, as Instructor Trepe would've said. So there was still a chance. Still a way for her to protect their future. 

There was yet another beam of light gracing their path: their new lead. The one she had told Noctis about just a few minutes ago. Even with the veins of time growing unbearably thin, she couldn't help but smile. Her team managed to stumble across a lead, a young woman that volunteered to lead them straight to their missing photographer. There would surely be a few more road bumps in the way, but in no time at all, they would find the friend they missed fiercely. The one they needed more than air. Then everything would be all right.

That was the spirit. They'd find Prompto, put an end to the nightmare and go home to a warm, wonderful future. The Magitek base's devilish cold and their battered spirits? All of it would become a part of a distant dream, a fading tide fated to never again threaten them. 

With that ray of light close to heart, the young nurse looked to her team. All three of her teammates, her friends, were tucked away in dreams without rest, settled near a small bonfire she created with a light dose of magic. Just enough to keep them from being spotted, and from freezing to death. Their new companion was out on patrol, making sure the grounds were safe as they could be for the night. Luna volunteered to assist, knowing Selphie and Rinoa would dismantle the skies to protect Ignis, but the enigmatic young woman turned her down, perfectly confident in her ability to secure the perimeter.

Ignis, not an advisor to the prince but an Instructor of the Garden, was nestled between Selphie and Rinoa. Lunafreya couldn't help but grimace over the fate that had befallen the noble spirit-even though his role in their new lifetime was different, he was stricken with the same heartache. The same was definitely applied to Prompto. That alone was enough to break her spirit, thinking of the young men she loved then and would always love, even beyond the end of time. Relief surged through her once Ignis began to struggle against a nightmare, as remaining in her thoughts would've sent her into a void of tears, but the relief was short-lived. Concern took its place, great and swift, flooding her veins as quickly as air. Rinoa and Selphie would've been more than enough comfort, but never could Lunafreya remain idle while there was a spirit in need. 

Even more so for one she cared about.

The softest murmurs, all filled with words of love and comfort, awakened him. He opened his eyes to find a gentle young spirit beside him, her face painted in the fire's warm glow. An apology settled on his lips but she wouldn't have it, silencing him by cupping his face, then gently planting kisses across his forehead. "Welcome back," she said, her voice calming and ethereal, followed by a loving smile. He knew she was there with a smile carved out of daybreak, rebelling against the vast waves of darkness while painted in a gentle glow.

Ignis, making no effort to break his face out of her hands, spoke calmly, quietly, as though they were meeting for lunch in the cafeteria. His tone, as it always did, betrayed the emotions swelling within him. 

"Thank you for bringing me back. Although I'm not sure I had much to return to."

"All nightmares come to an end," Luna offered, caressing his face as though it were spun from divine threads. "This turmoil will soon cease to be, just as the nightmare you were trapped in met its end. All we need to do is hang on. Hold fast to each other, and to the strength we all know flows through our missing friend's veins."

He said nothing at first, compelling her to wrap her hands around the back of his head and rest his head on her chest. He remained silent while absorbing her presence, her warmth and light, knowing that she was the fire, the strength and courage that kept him warm. When he found his voice, it felt small, timid. Fearful. Ignis had become smaller than he had ever allowed himself to be, in either lifetime. "You believe we still have a chance, then?" he asked, his voice a soft tremor.

"You believe he's waiting for us?"

"With all of my heart," was the instant response. He felt the heat, the passionate energy behind her smile. Felt how she become the regal tenderness of Spring, and Autumn's vibrant fortitude. It was into that warmth, that energy so desperately needed, that he fell by wrapping his arms around her. He remained silent but through his silence, she heard a thousand messages, all of them pulsating with an insatiable thirst for comfort, infinite gratitude and fear. "Would you mind doing me a favor, good lady?" he asked a few minutes later, once again barely able to find his voice in the presence of such overwhelming gentleness. She lifted his glasses and kissed his eyes.

"Consider every one of your requests granted."

"All right then. Would you mind telling me that, over and over again? That we still have a chance at seeing him again? Would that be too much trouble?"

Luna laughed, the sound reminding him butterflies rising into a sun-kissed sky. A sight he thought he would never again see, but saw in that sound, that comfort she freely offered. "You act as though you're asking for an empire," she chided him. "Why must you always be so timid in expressing your desires? Of course I can remind you of how Prompto's waiting for us. It's the least I can do, for someone that's always been so kind."

Too kind, in two lifetimes.

Ignis made a sound that expressed his consent, one constantly heard in much lighter times, shared as though they were walking underneath the sky Luna created through her laughter. Her music. Feeling a little bolder than before, he peered into her face, believing he could actually see it-and for a moment, he did. "Perhaps I should remain behind while those more able-bodied seek my little brother," he admitted, and with that, Luna's eyes widened in horror. She expected him to say something that marked his spirit being uplifted, but out came a round of lunacy.

"Gladiolus was right. As much as it pains me to admit it, I have become completely and utterly useless. Interfering with his rescue, even just a little, is something I would rather not take part in."

Luckily, reinforcements arrived on the scene. "Stay here and die," one of the young women at his side muttered, returning to the present. Grateful for the intervention, Luna beamed at Selphie while she rubbed her eyes. "You aren't staying here, and you're not going home, not yet," she declared, her voice a low but fierce growl. "You wanted to come, sweet pea, so you're staying put. So there. You're saving your little brother and that's that. Shut up."

"But I-"

Rinoa jumped into the fray. "Too late, Princess," the groggy sorceress-in-training put in with a galactic amount of affection, ruffling the Instructor's hair. "The time for 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' passed a few hours ago. You're riding this thing out, all the way to the end, and if we have to carry you-"

"We will," all three of the young women finished together, smiles on their faces and spirits, rebelling against the cold they had been cast into. Ignis' physically painful urge to thank all of them was cut short as the earth beneath them began to tremble, warning them of an oncoming force-one that promised to be anything but friendly. In an instant his world was colored in white, in infinite, loving protecting, created by the one and only-

"Lady Lunafreya! Keep your eyes on the Princess! We'll handle this!"

Chakram at the ready, Rinoa dashed into the trembling fray with Selphie alongside her. Growing even more frantic as the seconds fell off the clock, Ignis took a quick assessment of the environment: the earth had begun to tremble violently, roars of unholy malevolence were painting their world in shades of dark chaos, letting him know they were surrounded, and Lunafreya was sending out a prayer-one created to protect him. Sure her light was strong enough to shield both of them, but having _three_ young women protect him? After he had already failed his brothers?

_'Well. I can do one of two things. I can either attempt to be of some use, or I can step out of the good lady's shield and allow one of the beasts to kill me. Since I would very much enjoy seeing Prompto again, I think I'll go with the first option.'_

Horror rose out of Lunafreya as her charge shot out of her light, blade in hand, charging against one of the surrounding beasts with a roar of his own. In a heartbeat she was beside him, staff still emitting protective magic, determined to be his eyes and ears. Even greater horror tore through her as she noticed one of the beasts towering above him, ready to swallow him whole, but then a shaft of deafening, white hot light broke through her vision. Quicker than a heartbeat, Luna cast her arms about Ignis as the light swallowed the battlefield whole, leaving a rather welcome sight in its wake.

"Well, well, well. I leave for five minutes, five WHOLE minutes, and look at what you guys have done. You started a party without me! And I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends, Aranea," Selphie beamed, exchanging a look of excitement with Rinoa. "And look, we started this whole party because we knew you'd love it!"

 

.


	5. Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What in the hell are we doin' standin' around here, when that guy's doin' who knows what to 'im?! We've gotta get back out there NOW! Not five minutes from now, but NOW!" Zell's feelings for Prompto burst forth in the wake of an overwhelming nightmare. Noctis reflects on how grateful he is to have Zell and the others in Prompto's life, before his team's met by a rather large surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to a Naoshi Mizuta playlist I made on YouTube. :) As he's a composer of Episode Prompto's soundtrack, I hope to get a deeper understanding of his spirit and music as I compose the rest of this adventure.
> 
> Thank you for joining the crew on this journey!

_"What in the hell are we doin' standin' around here, when that guy's doin' who knows what to 'im?! We've gotta get back out there NOW! Not five minutes from now, but NOW!"_

_In a sea of heartache that knew no limitations, Instructor Quistis Trepe faced the lone voice of her thoughts. Of the thoughts that burned the veins of all souls present. In the wake of chaos that left their world broken, the spirits that were once high hung low, burdened by a thousand shades of sadness. Their purpose, their sunlight that had driven them out of bed every morning, had been forced out of their hands by someone claiming to be a friend. And in the midst of darkness that threatened to swallow all of them whole, Zell stood with eyes made of fire, spirit battered beyond words but unbroken._

_The Headmaster, affected by Prompto's abduction as though he had adopted the photographer, summoned his friends into the conference room to give them information they'd need to rescue him, but the Garden's brawler wasn't thrilled with standing still for more than a second. "If we stand around here too long we'll lose him," Squall's classmate roared, slamming a fist onto the Headmaster's desk. Ardyn had taken off with their photographer on Sorceress Edea's behalf. What else did they need to know?_

_"We can't hang out around here because you guys wanna have some damn tea party!"_

_Eyes darted between Zell and Quistis as though they were at a tense ping pong match, one that carried the fate of the world as its outcome. Her voice was a quiet, weary breeze but her level of emotions met his, her anger and sadness rising just as fiercely as his. "This happened because we were caught off-guard," she retaliated against her student, her friend, spirit reaching out to him all the while because she knew. Knew just how much it hurt, how badly everything hurt, how much he wanted to just fly out there and tear the galaxy apart because of everything that had happened._

_"We've got to go about this carefully, or else we may as well call an end to everything, right here and now. Please know that we're just as hurt and frustrated as you are by all of this, Zell. You're not alone in wanting to bring Prompto home."_

_More words were spoken about the caution that needed to be taken, but none of them were heard. He turned his back on everything and left, darting out of the SEED conference room for air, even just a drop of air, because everything was feeling so damn cramped. The sky was caving in, literally crumbling, squeezing every last drop of air from his lungs. Even when he was sure his lungs would burst they continued to be crushed, pressed underneath the most savage force that would ever be known._

_Withdrawing from the conference room brought no relief, only reminding him of how the sky was causing his chest to cave in. With the sudden absence of familiar faces and voices, Zell supported his weight against a wall, trying to refrain from crashing to his knees, facing a fresh wave of agonizing, white-hot helplessness. Alone. Fortunately, one friend saw fit to follow him. The friend's voice was shaky, hoarse, gentle._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To Ma's," was the immediate response. "Gonna go check up on 'er. I'll be back in a bit. You're gonna go check up on the Instructor, right?" Zell asked, referring to the gravely injured Instructor Scientia-someone else that hadn't left Ardyn's assault without staggering wounds. The pressure within his chest became even greater as he thought about the instructor, someone he had come to love and revere as though Ignis were a miniature Guardian Force. On that note, the champion kickboxer smiled at Noctis Lucis Caelum ruefully, wishing the pressure, the frustration, the anger, would just kill him already._

_"I sure as hell can't be around 'im now. Wouldn't do him any damn favors. If I'm feelin' like this, then the Instructor's gotta be-"_

_If Zell had been boiled alive, roasted and then executed by having the flesh peeled off his bones, it wouldn't have come remotely close to the feeling inside his chest. That entire package would've been vastly preferred over being crushed by guilt. Failure. His failure to keep a promise. His failure to keep Prompto-or anyone else, for that matter-safe._

_Fuck. Prompto. The same name that brought him a thousand shades of joy made him want to vomit. Violently. Until there was nothing left._

_Prompto. Gods damn it._

_Prompto._

_Ma Dincht's gentleman threw his Noctis a wave, smile crumbling like paper against flame. "See ya around, okay? I'll be back in time to start our field trip. You know I will."_

_Zell didn't make it five steps before he crashed to the floor, swept into his friend's arms, weeping because everything hurt, hurt so damn much, hurt far worse than any death ever could._

\-------------------------------------

Noctis couldn't keep a smile off his face. While their circumstances weren't anything to be thrilled about, he was infinitely proud of the friends he had been blessed with. The friends his little brother had been blessed with. Zell had barely touched food or drink for hours, and barely got any rest, but adrenaline fueled him. Turbo charged him. After hearing about the new lead Lunafreya and her teammates discovered about Prompto's location, he was even more restless than before. Just a few more hours to reach the girls and Instructor Scientia at their designated meeting spot, and bam. A thousand steps closer to seeing _him_ again.

It seemed like it was just a few days ago that all Ma Dincht's boy cared about was getting one of the cafeteria's legendary hot dogs.

Noctis had been made team captain of their squad, but he couldn't help but think Zell should've been made Captain in his place. The brawler was at the front of the pack, fists pumping the air, chanting to himself about how a certain someone's head was about to roll. They definitely needed someone to keep the energy flowing, and it looked as though Zell had taken up that mantle-with nary a protest from Squall. It was either Squall or Seifer telling him to put a lid on it, but one look at his fellow swordsman's face let Noctis know that Squall too felt Zell's infectious energy was desperately needed. More so than either food or water.

Irvine never had any problems with their kickboxing stallion. Despite wanting to sleep for a thousand years, and feeling to restless to even sit for more than five seconds, Irvine threw a warm smile his friend's way. "Someone's in a good mood," he sang, eyes twinkling with gratitude. "One of us has to be, I guess."

Nudging Irvine in the ribs, Noctis decided to lighten the atmosphere even more. "Hey, Captain," he called out to Zell merrily, earning a 'what are you doing?' look from Squall. Zell whirled around with wide eyes and strawberry-kissed cheeks; he hadn't meant for his friend to refer to him as 'Captain'. Better take it down a notch.

"What's up? Everything okay?"

Noctis added a touch of roguish charm to his smile. "As good as it's gonna get. I was just wondering if you were gonna tell my little brother how you feel about him when we get 'im back."

"You should, get it out of your damn system already," Squall groaned, rolling his eyes with folded arms. "You act like you're married to him or something." 

Irvine joined in, settling a hand on the Leonhart's shoulder with a mischievous smile of his own. "Would be kinda nice, don't 'cha think? Lettin' him FINALLY know how deep your love flows, after everything he's been through? Would really cheer our kitten up, champ."

With his face as red as Quistis' dress, Zell bristled: "Who told you guys t' start pickin' on me?! When I tell 'im is NONE of your damn business!"

"Yeah, no, it actually IS mine because Prompto's kinda my baby brother, so-"

"Screw you, Noct! I thought we were buddies!"

"We are, which is why I can't wait for you to become my brother's damn boyfriend already."

 _"Fuckin' hell, man, screw all of you! I don't see you guys gangin' up on ol Playboy over there,"_ Zell snarled, referrring to Irvine's feelings towards Instructor Scientia. He hadn't revealed anything to the apple of his eye either, which left the kickboxer confused whenever his friends decided to tease him over getting cold feet when it came to telling Prompto a certain something. Little did he know that-

It was their way of telling him 'we love you'.

Unaware of that little piece of knowledge, Zell turned from the group and stormed off. "Thanks for bein' on my team, guys," he snapped, hands balled into angry fists, cheeks as red as Ifrit's flames. Hah, so much for friends. There they were, standing on the edge of the universe, off to battle the worst demons Hell spit out, and his so-called friends were teasing him. It wasn't any of their business anyway, whenever he confessed to Prompto. Sure, he'd tell him. He'd confess to Prompto eventually. Before the end of the year! Maybe during the Garden's New Year's Eve festival, yeah. That would be perfect. Just another couple of months and-

_"Zell, duck!"_

Several events happened as quickly as lightning fell. A roar tore through their ears as though they were nothing but paper. The universe's ceiling shattered, Irvine fired off a few rounds, he ducked in accordance with Squall's instructions and looked up to find Squall shielding him, body over his in a protective barrier. In just another glance, the tattooed brawler realized something: they not only had a guest, but a pretty big one. One that looked as though he had just emerged from creation's darkest nightmares. "We've got company, gents," Irvine declared above the newborn melee, firing off at the black behemoth before them. "Stay on your toes!"

As they usually did whenever combat began, Noctis and Squall shared a nod before beginning synchronized swordsmanship. Supporting each other without words, Squall gave Zell an affectionate pat before unsheathing his Gunblade, then mirroring his fellow swordsman's attacks against the colossal, shrieking demon. Zell, always at a tremendous disadvantage when it came to such immense opponents but skilled in casting magic, immediately set about casting his strongest spells. Two on the frontlines, two for long range combat.

Perfect.

"Looks like we managed to wake up one of our friends," Squall growled, after shielding Noctis from an attack that would've delivered immense damage. His eyes were the coldest ice as they bore into the beast's face. "If this is what Chancellor Izunia intends on turning Prompto into, he can fuck off and I'll see him in hell!"

Once again, several things happened at once. The beast released another ear-splitting shriek. Irvine fired a round at its head. Squall and Noctis lunged, swords at the ready. Zell prepared to summon his long-time Guardian Force, Siren, lifting his arms in front of his face, and then-

-felt lighter than a feather, lifted into a void of white, then meeting a void of black shortly afterwards.


	6. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My my, it's as they say-the sweetest, prettiest ones are the most delightful ones to break." Prompto awakens in a world from a past that would have been better left buried, greeted by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.

The voices of his friends, those he needed more than air, were bells that sang of a morning beyond his reach. They echoed through the halls of his battered mind as his mind, body and spirit wandered through unspeakably thick fog, searching for even the smallest trace of home. For even a single smile, a single voice to tell him everything would eventually be all right. None came, however, and he was forced to acknowledge the reality he had been cast in. None of his friends were in sight, probably a million miles away from him, and the world he awakened in looked nothing like home. 

He opened his eyes against tidal waves of pain, every moment driving invisible blades into his skin. Light assaulted his senses but brought not even a drop of relief. Only arctic cold came in its wake, encasing his body in a shell that threatened to be impenetrable. He felt as though every part of him had become lead and liquid, uncooperative substances in a world he knew nothing of. Eyes sought all that he knew, but were only able to find pieces of an environment that spoke of infinite darkness. 

Moving was an excruciatingly difficult task, almost impossible. A few more movements revealed he was inside a cage, behind bars like a tortured animal. That realization brought about an onslaught of recent memories: his friends, his Garden, all had been attacked. Assaulted by someone claiming to be one of Noctis' longtime friends. Chaos engulfed Balamb Garden in a heartbeat, pushing everyone to their limits, pitting them against forces of the darkest unknown.

Tears burned his eyes as the rest of his body throbbed with a vicious vengeance. Squall told him to whistle if he was left alone with Ardyn for more than a second-but, like the worthless idiot he was, he stupidly thought he could take the Chancellor on alone, not whistling until it was too late. Too late for anyone to hear, too late for Squall, Zell, Noctis or for anyone to find him. 

He pounded against his ice cold imprisonment as the frost sank inside of him. Tears were torn from a raw, bleeding spirit, each one painting the floor in shades of infinite sadness. Pain. It hurt, everything hurt so damn much, and his friends. His family. Were they all right? Did they all make it out alive? Why didn't he listen? If he had, someone could've rushed to his aid, and he'd still be at the Garden, helping his friends to rebuild. If only he hadn't been so damn stupid! Why couldn't he do anything right for once?

He curled into a ball, eyes emitting wave after wave of tears, body convulsive from the cold and pain. Save for his SEED uniform, he had nothing to his name. His camera, phone, chocobo charm-all of it, gone. All of his links to a warm, familiar world, to the world his friends lived in, were gone. He tried to call out a name, any name, for any one of his friends, his brothers, would have been a divinely beautiful sight, but none came. His throat was raw, bleeding from the inside, frozen by hellfrost, but even if he hadn't lost his voice, who would have heard him? For all he knew, they really were a billion miles away. Hurt, gravely wounded, or worse- _dead._

His weeping was cut short.

"Ah. I see you're awake, buttercup. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Prompto stiffened upon hearing that voice. It was a familiar voice, but it was the last voice he wanted to hear. "Oh, and I should say 'welcome home', Mr Argentum," the voice purred, malice and happiness running hand in hand. Against what was left of his will, his being, the photographer slowly turned around to find-

Ardyn.

"Comfy? I hope you're enjoying yourself. This is, after all, a place that should mean a great deal to you. It _is_ home, after all."

Galbadia's Chancellor tossed his head back with a laugh, upon seeing the look on his captive's face. "What, don't you know?" he asked, eyes twinkling with poison that drove blades even further into Prompto's spirit. "This is where you grew up. Or were you were created, I should say. Home sweet home, little lamb. You should be overjoyed! I've brought you home for a family reunion! A celebration of a lifetime!"

The SEED's voice was weak, strained, tearful. _"What are you talking about?"_ Prompto roared as loudly as he could, tears flooding his vision, every crevace of what remained. _"This isn't my home, you bastard! What do you want with me?! And what have you done with my friends?! Where are they?!"_

Ardyn settled a hand against the clear wall that separated him from his captive, still beaming from ear to ear, still speaking as though they were having lunch on a sunny afternoon. "No need to be so angry, pet, they're right where I left them. I'm certain a few of them got beaten around a little bit, but nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over. Besides, once they find out, I'm certain they'll lose all interest in looking for you."

Hands pounded against the cage, weak yet driven by infinite anger and sadness. _"No they won't! They'll come for me. They'll find me, I know they will! Just shut up, you son of a bitch, shut up!"_

The glee began to drip off the Chancellor's face, rapidly replaced by malice made of cyanide. "My my, it's as they say-the sweetest, prettiest ones are the most delightful ones to break. You honestly think they'll be even the slightest bit interested in taking you back, once they find out what you are? Once they find out you're nothing but a plaything, a doll created to kill and only to kill? That's right, sweet pea, a doll. Toy. Puppet. What have you. You already know this. You've known this from the very beginning. You're very much like the creations you see all around you-which explains your delightful accommodations. Can't have you going berserk on your gracious host, don't you know. Sorry if you're even the slightest bit uncomfortable, darling, but the prettiest ones do tend to be the most dangerous toys to play with."

Sadness, fear and anger were immeasurably high, reaching even beyond the stars. _"I'm not one of your experiments! I've got NOTHING to do with you! Let me out of here! Please! Let me go!"_

"Why, and end the party much too soon? So sorry, dove, but I'm afraid you've got to stick around a bit longer. You see, my dear friend Edea asked me to bring you here. We need more guests, you see, and you've got exactly what we need to bring those guests to the table. Your coding, to be precise. Now no worries, poppet-it won't be that painful. Just a quick pinch or two, and we'll be all done with you. We may even recycle you. Your parents may have written you off as a failed experiment, but Edea and I took one good look at you and decided it would be folly to waste such wonderful material."

Ardyn lowered himself to Prompto's level, smiling with energy that would have frightened any of the Guardian Forces. 

"You're as pale as the moon, precious. Why don't you rest a little more? We'll continue this delightful conversation once you've gathered your thoughts. Oh, and let me tell you, it's such a relief to not have to worry about your brothers and friends. I'm certain they won't be interested in taking trash home, regardless of how pretty it is."

Grinning like a cat with a canary, Chancellor Izunia turned his back and left-leaving behind a weeping, wailing, trembling student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really feel like talking about this chapter, because emotionally, it sucked. It sucked to outline and sucked to write. Outlining sucked so much, I was going to put writing this chapter off for a few days, using Episode Prompto's release date as an excuse, but I figured with just a week of vacation from work, I better just plow through the pain.
> 
> I don't know how I'm even going to watch Episode Chocobo because I can barely watch what's already in the game.
> 
> The DLC's latest trailer inspired some of this chapter's dialogue. And writing this chapter sucked. Badly. Unfortunately, it's not going to be the only one like it. Yay! :) I'll just cheer myself up by looking at the love interests I've given a certain photographer, one of which still has to show up.
> 
> Thank you for reading this adventure. I'm really glad you're here.


	7. Light of Nibel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's waiting for me. I'm not letting him down." Seifer takes up arms as his team finds out the reasons behind Prompto's abduction. While the rest of the world has him written off as a joke, Prompto finds worth in him-and it is that innocence Seifer proves he's determined to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating this chapter has made it impossible for me to hone my support in on just one of the chocobo's admirers. Seifer feels like one of those troubled, rebellious but really sad characters that just needs someone to believe in them, to push them along when everyone else writes them off as failures. Seifer found that someone in Prompto, but I can't find the admirer to focus on now. To make matters worse, there's still someone that needs to show up.
> 
> I set out with the intent of naming every chapter in Japanese, in honor of the title, but listening to the 'Light of Nibel' from the Ori soundtrack while writing this made me break that intention. 
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you for being here. :) and maybe you can help me-who should I root for? argh the agony. I dunno. :)

_Everyone had written him off as useless. Worthless. A joke the whole world could laugh at, without any consequence. It was with that in mind he found himself defeated by his own line of thinking, constantly battered by the stream of thought pulsating against rules and condemnation. On a night the rest of the world found peaceful, Seifer found himself trapped in the eye of the storm, head bowed as it bore blurry reflections of the day's events._

_Evening fell over Balamb Garden a few hours ago, bringing with it Summer's medicinal calm. A soft, azure field of stars sang above him as he wandered without purpose, finding himself drawn to the night's calming touch. At least the heavens hadn't forgotten him; they may have been losing vast amounts of patience with him, but they saw fit to share their magic with him. It was on that magic he'd ride back to his dorm room, determined to set aside everything that had just happened, everything that had ground whatever was left of his patience into ashes. Unfortunately, someone up there definitely had other plans. Colliding with what couldn't have been anything other than another student put a temporary damper on bedtime._

_Seifer cushioned his own fall with his hands, but the other student fell onto his behind like a rock, papers flying out of his hands like frightened birds. The young swordsman, instantly recognizing his former SEED mate, extended a hand to the student in an offer to help him back to his feet. The smile that greeted him sang with the language of the stars, shining brilliantly with the voice of the cosmos. "Thanks," the young man said sheepishly, scrambling to retrieve not his papers but his photographs._

_"Sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going. Gotta stop doin' that."_

_"You must do that in your sleep," the former SEED groaned, his voice a low, aggravated growl. It was in reference to his classmate's fondness for organizing his snapshots. If he only had one of the cafeteria's hot dogs for every time he caught Prompto organizing a bunch of his pictures. Picking up two stray pictures and handing them to the novice marksman, Seifer prodded him with a question: "What are you doing, making some sort of scrapbook? You've got to have about a billion pictures by now."_

_"Kinda sort of," was the shy, warm answer, followed by a chuckle. "I guess you could call it that. It won't be just for me, though. I wanna put all of my pictures into one big book everyone can enjoy."_

_"You weren't drafted into one of Garden Girl's stupid ideas, were you?" Seifer sighed, that time referring to the one and only Selphie, Captain of the Gardening Club. "Sounds like something she asked you to do." Knowing full well Prompto would agree to absolutely anything, if it meant helping out just one itty bitty, teeny tiny soul. But the photographer shook his head, still wearing that same musical smile._

_"Nope, idea's all mine. I've been at this for as long as I can remember, and it's just something I thought I'd share._

_It was at that moment Prompto's smile fell, replaced by a wave of sadness. He was silent for a moment, most likely scrambling to put words together in a way that wouldn't cause the other to bolt, then spoke softly: "Hey. Heard about what happened today."_

_Seifer bristled, ready to bolt over that one itty bitty sentence, not at all wanting a pity party from anyone-not even Argentum. If he had to suffer the indignity of losing his SEED license, he'd rather do it in private. Not even with his two subordinates. Come to think of it, Prompto was the last person he wanted a pity party from. Instructor Trepe would've been a better candidate for apologies and consolation prizes. But-_

_"I'm sure you did your best. I kinda know you did, actually. What happened, anyway? If it's okay for me to ask."_

_"Nothing much," Seifer replied, inwardly surprised by how quickly he replied but hey, Prompto had just earned yet another point for telling him something he had never heard before: 'I'm sure you did your best'. Argentum had a knack for being weird all kinds of ways. "Just got canned for scoping out the Sorceress on my own. Said I went against orders, was supposed to wait for my squad and I don't know. What-the-fuck-ever. And apparently, if I had been killed, I would've been an embarrassment to the entire force. Pretty cool, eh?"_

_"I'm pretty sure they didn't mean that," came the sad, quiet argument. "I'm sure whoever told you that was just upset. They were really proud to have you a part of the team and I know you'll be back in no time."_

_"Yeah, and in your world, unicorns would brings us all cookies tomorrow," the swordsman grunted, showing a need to end the conversation by turning away. But-_

_"I'll be waiting for you, okay? If you wanna come back, that is. If you don't, and you'd rather do somethin' else, that's cool too. Whatever you decide. Just make sure it's what works out for you, and no one else, all right?"_

_And it was on that note-_

\--------------------------------

Seifer jammed President Vinzler Deling against the wall, hands clamped around his neck like iron. 

With SEED Coach Gladiolus Amicitia and his sister, Nurse Lunafreya's assistant, as his audience, the former SEED swordsman assured the president he wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck like a twig. The four of them were alone, with the president wanting to have dinner aboard his private train in peace, so there wasn't a force present that could stop him from breaking Deling's neck like a pencil. Even if there had been, though, hesitation still wouldn't have been anywhere near the picture. The politician had just given them a slew of information, sure, but the delivery of said information set all of them on edge. Seifer took up the mantle of showing just how inappropiate the president had been, impressing Gladiolus in the meantime because hot damn, the way the little punk was going about it was definitely the way he'd go about it. "That thing you're talking about?" Squall's rival snarled, eyes flashing fury that transcended words.

"That 'thing', that 'test subject', is my friend, and his name's Prompto Argentum. Better start using it or else you're gonna find your head rolling, and don't think I give a damn about a lady being present. I've got a teeny tiny knife in my pocket I'm just dying to use."

With Gladiolus snickering beside his sister, Seifer continued to throttle Deling as the politician threw out a hoarse, strained response: "I've got nothing else to tell you, you little prick," he sputtered, struggling against the other's increasingly vicious grip. Realizing he wouldn't be of much use without air, the former SEED swordsman threw the president onto the floor. Recovering his breath, clutching his throat, Deling peered up at the three of them with violently defiant eyes. "There's nothing more to tell," he repeated, a note of triumph detected in his voice. 

"She's out to make a new world, the world I've longed for, and your friend's going to help make it! He's got what she needs, after all-the DNA that will help her not only create the perfect army, but wipe out existence as you know it! Everything as you know it will be gone, kaput, thanks to the one and only Sorceress Ultimecia-and that monster you call a 'friend' is gonna be responsible for destroying everything you hold dear!"

"Oops," Seifer purred as Deling's head rolled onto the floor, removed from his shoulders by a beloved blade in a heartbeat. The young swordsman sheathed his bloodstained blade, beaming from ear to ear like a feline with a mouth full of canaries. Iris and Gladiolus exchanged glances, the former halfway between horror and amusement, brushing towards amusement because hot damn, did President Deling deserve it. Her brother, meanwhile, had a greater fascination with amusement, the only pang coming from Seifer beating him to it. "Sorry about that, looks like my hand slipped," the Almasy added, half joking, half furious. He turned to Iris with a look that was surprisingly apologetic.

"You're probably squeamish at the sight of blood. Most women are."

"Don't know where you're gettin' your news from, buddy, but most women can kick just as much ass as you can," Iris retaliated, holding up a proud fist. "Besides, I'm Lady Lunafreya's assistant! Hello? Can't be a nurse if I'm afraid of a little blood, moron!"

"Well, fuck me sideways if I'm not impressed," her brother beamed at his fellow swordsman, hand on his hip, guilt running hand-in-hand with pride. "Course I would've followed that up with chucking that bastard's body off the train, but we're already gonna be in a shit ton of trouble as it is." 

Gladio then settled a hand on Seifer's shoulder, guilt dominating the euphoria. "Sorry I wrote you off as an annoying little rat."

Seifer dismissed the apology by brushing off the other's hand, eyeing it as though it were a slimy tentacle. "I'm used to it. Everyone seems to enjoy doing it-with the exception of your little brother. Which is why I'm out here."

"Yeah, well, can't pay any attention to me," Gladio added, wincing as he remembered his last conversation with Instructor Scientia. The conversation they had before Ignis disembarked on his half of the mission with the young women, off into the unknown at the immediate risk of being killed. "Apparently I'm not that great when it comes to sizin' people up," he added as that conversation weighed heavily on his mind. Iris took her brother by the arm, peering into his face with eyes of compassion, comfort, love. She, by no stretch of the imagination, agreed with how he last spoke to Ignis, but she loved her brother beyond words. And bearing the weight of their severed friendship hurt him. Not only that, but baby bird was well on his way to becoming a weapon of war, and his other little brother, Noctis? Most likely hated him for how he treated Instructor Scientia. So yeah, quite a few open, bleeding wounds there. "Anyways," the coach went on, eyes darting about the train.

"Now what, genius? Don't you think we should book it? Cavalry should be comin' in right about now."

"Fascinating," Iris affectionately beamed at her sibling, the young woman unsheathing her Moogle Mallet as the sounds of the oncoming calvary rushed into their ears. "Good call. You're pretty amazing, big brother!"

The ground trembled with the onslaught of approaching soldiers, each one poised to take out the team. Mischief soaring like lightning from the skies, Seifer unsheathed his Gunblade while Gladiolus, smiling with the same roguish spirit, revealed his. The president's men lifted their weapons, all of them aimed right at the trio's foreheads, the group of twenty speaking in unison:

"Drop your weapons and surrender, or else suffer the consequences! On behalf of President Deling, we will not hesitate to take action!"

"Yeah, well, on behalf of my little brother, neither will I," Gladiolus growled, halfway between playful and vicious. He threw fond smiles at his sister and Seifer.

"Ready?"

"You know it, Gladdy," Iris replied with a nod and an equally loving smile, before casting herself into the erupting crossfire. Seifer replied in kind by launching his Gunblade against the wave in front of him, taking out the gunsmen with the lightning-quick dexterity and grace that earned him his SEED license. Every shot, kick and move of the blade was executed as flawlessly as water coursed from a stream, each one making perfect impact with its intended target. 

Glowing with pride over how hard the former SEED was fighting, Balamb's coach took to the fray suddenly seized by an onslaught of excitement. Another wave of deep, white-hot pride soared through him over Iris; his sister was blossoming into a strong, fearless, beautiful young lady, taking out the president's men with what appeared to be a perfectly harmless toy left and right. Smashing two of the soldiers' heads together, Gladiolus called out to his little team: "Heads up, people! Sounds like we've got another wave coming!"

"They can invite as many of their pals as they like," Iris sang, tossing a soldier that pounced on her out of a nearby window. She then set about getting rid of an additional two men that tried to pounce on her, smashing into them with her mallet. "This is fun!"

Seifer caught one of the men trying to fire at the young woman from afar, noting a possible advantage from a distance. Shots from his gun grazed Iris' shoulder as the swordsman tackled the gunner, then relieved him of his life with a swift slice to the throat. Gladiolus called out to her, just as frantic as any over-protective brother would be, but she happily assured him she'd live. 

Good. Seifer couldn't help but smile. Couldn't have any of Prompto's friends dying on the trip. Besides, she was a nurse. Nurse-in-training, but still. She'd patch herself up later.

While taking out several more men with elegant, powerful strikes of his Gunblade, Seifer caught sight of the coach smashing more heads in, using both hands and blade. Iris took great delight in knocking more men down with her seemingly-innocent hammer, keeping some of them off her brother and friend in the process. After she brought her Moogle Mallet down on one more, she realized it had fallen quiet. "Must be taking a break," she mused, eyes darting about just as her brother's had a short while ago. 

"We've probably got a few minutes before the next team arrives. What do you guys think?"

"I don't give a damn what happens to me," was Seifer's instant, icy response, none of the ice directed at either of them but at the situation, at the whole damn world. "They can do whatever they want. Let them. As long as the two of you make it out, I'm fine."

After exchanging a curious, hopeful glance with her brother, Iris gave a voice to the thoughts streaming through both of their minds. "You know," she purred, eyes twinkling with deep-rooted affection. "If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're in love with a certain, itty bitty somebody. You know, the guy we're looking for."

Gladiolus and Iris kept their eyes on Seifer's back, awaiting his response with bated breath. Silence consumed their realm of being for a moment, then the former SEED swordsman replied with:

"He's waiting for me. I'm not letting him down."

Taking what appeared to be a photograph out of his pocket, as he had done several times during their trip to President Deling's hideout, Seifer walked away from his teammates. Reflecting on everything that had led them up to that point, reflecting on how Zell bore feelings for Prompto that were just as deep as Seifer's, brother and sister exchanged yet another emotional smile. Iris, once again, put a voice to their thoughts.

"Hm. This should be interesting."


	8. Unseen Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've definitely got our work cut out for us, ladies, which is why we need to always stay on our toes." Ignis fears for Prompto's life in the midst of battle, and doesn't find even the tiniest bit of comfort in Aranea's counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to be much different, with exposition being given by Aranea and Lunafreya speaking more to Ignis, but after reading a review that expressed enjoyment over the women protecting Ignis in battle, I reworked the outline. I realized there have been enough scenes with just exposition-now there needs to be a steady balance between explanations and action, even if it has nothing to do with combat.
> 
> This chapter, now that the tradition of using Japanese words has been broken, was named after a song I listened to while writing it-Unseen Intruder by Naoshi Mizuta, from the Final Fantasy XIII-2 soundtrack.
> 
> Thank you for joining the journey!

_"Good job out there, Iggy. You were amazing!"_

_"I hardly think so," one of Balamb Garden's newest instructors told his friend, keeping his eyes focused on the paperwork before him. Becoming a member of SEED may have come with a lot of perks, but it also came with the lion's share of responsibilities. Luckily, Ignis felt as though he had spent several lifetimes dealing with avalanches of responsibility. It was more along the lines of 'two' lifetimes, but what were details? It was time to take care of the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Not to mention organizing future missions, future conferences, battle techniques, proper ways to uplift students with low morale in battle-_

_Odd. Being a SEED Instructor came with a lot of responsibilities that felt strangely familiar._

_Ignis had settled himself into the Quad, preferring the Quad's miniature forest to the library's solemn setting. While he enjoyed a good book or two every now and then, and he certainly won every award when it came to being a bookworm, the revered Instructor found himself with a deep fondness for nature's touch. The surrounding, emerald green trees, the flowing waters and the light, fragrant air made the perfect setting for an internal battle conference. Definitely what he needed after his first mission on the frontlines. "There's a great deal of work that still needs to be done, and there's always room for improvement," the Scientia told his approaching friend, eyes still rooted on documents. "but thank you. I appreciate the support. You, however, were far and beyond phenomenal. I'm proud of you, little brother."_

_Prompto gasped and staggered back, looking as if his longtime friend had just threatened to drive a blade into his heart. Compliments were never easy to hear for someone that believed he should only ever be complimented on being a brain-dead, worthless moron. "Th-th-thanks," the photographer stammered, cheeks as red as the surrounding blossoms. Glowing with shyness and infinite appreciation, the young gunner took a seat alongside the instructor._

_"I do what I can. Glad I could be of some use out there. Noct took to it like a fish to water, though."_

_"Yes, as he always does whenever there's chaos and disorder involved," the Instructor put in, still reading, still checking in boxes. Prompto chuckled, giving his friend's shoulder a light punch. "I think we're gonna make great SEEDs," the photographer beamed, eyes lifted heavenward._

_"You, me, Noct and Gladio. Can't believe Gladio decided to become a coach, though. Thought the big guy would want to spend more time on the frontlines."_

_"Someone's got to look out for you lot," Ignis chuckled with no small amount of fondness, ruffling the other's hair (Prompto emitting tiny sounds of protest all the while). "He's already got half of the student body afraid of him, which I find rather amusing, but his goal isn't to instill fear into the hearts of his people. "He wants to make absolutely sure you rapscallions don't run off into battle willy-nilly. So do I."_

_"Ignis?"_

_The instructor sighed, the sound a gentle, impatient yet loving one. "What is it, little brother? If you don't mind, I am rather busy."_

_Prompto smiled at him, nervous, hating himself for bothering his friend, but radiant with affection. "I'm always gonna look out for you too, bro, okay?" the photographer declared, kissed the instructor's forehead then leapt to his feet._

_"Sorry for bothering you, Princess. I'll take my leave. Just wanna let you know I love you, Iggy."_

_"I love you too, bloody moron," the instructor said to his friend's retreating figure, which was why-_

\-------------------------------------

Ignis rammed his blade into the neck of the hybrid that threatened to impale him. 

With a roar he pulled out his fire-kissed, blood-stained blade and sent it into the forehead of a nearby beast, moving with a dancer's grace and a gladiator's spirit. Anxiousness surged through him over the loss of his vision, but with Lady Lunafreya's holy magic coloring his vision, shielding him, confidence clashed defiantly against fear. The young nurse, staff ablaze with brilliant white light, led him through the crossfire as he struck out against another wave of hybrids, blade doused in sagefire.

Aranea, in the spirit of a true, warm-hearted rogue, watched Lunafreya wordlessly guide Ignis through combat. She, aided by her beloved whip, served nurse and instructor as backup against the beasts that wouldn't stop coming, but beamed over how they really didn't need her. Lunafreya may have only been one person, but she was a woman that could kick fifty shades of ass across the galaxy. Would definitely do so to protect Ignis.

But so would she. So there was no time to look down on one's self. Had to keep moving, had to be ready to jump in and protect anyone that needed immediate help. 

As she took down few more oncoming hybrids with a volley of elegant, lightning-quick lashes, she looked over at Rinoa and Selphie. Seeing Selphie somersault into a small sea of demons made something clear-they were all bound under the same sky, fighting with the same purposes in mind. Keeping the same loved ones close to heart. A child's mischief broke out on the Highwind's face as she reflected on the union between herself and the other women, their collective will to not only rescue Prompto but to protect Instructor Scientia. 

Selphie wrapped one hybrid's neck into the wire of her weapon, restraining the beast while she mentioned something to her nearby teammate Rinoa: "Looks like the storm's finally calming down!"

"It should be," Rinoa growled, sinking her chakrams into a nearby team. "Feels like we've been at this for hours!" They had been in combat for what must've been an eternity, with Aranea intervening on a battle just a few short hours ago, then the team becoming involved in their second about an hour ago. She then tossed her back at at Aranea and Lunafreya. "How the two of you holding up back there? The Princess okay?"

"Don't worry about him," Aranea snarled, focusing mischievous eyes of steel on a beast in front of her. "They want him, they're gonna hafta go through me first-and I'm not an easy girl to kill!" 

"That makes three of us," the Sorceress-in-training nodded, fondness lighting up her face like fireflies. "Let's end this, then!"

Lunafreya continued to guide and shield Ignis, staff held aloft with vibrant white light. Aranea supported the two of them, whip and triumphant battle cries at the ready. Rinoa and Selphie were lightning bolts against their own waves of beasts, determined to keep them away from Ignis while supporting the other women in the process. 

Several things happened at once, marking the battle's end: Lunafreya healed Aranea and Ignis with her staff, Rinoa somersaulted off a beast's back and landed on her feet, and Selphie struck a triumphant pose over her last opponent. Quiet arrived in the wake of a chaotic battle, giving them a chance to breathe, to settle down. "The sooner we meet the guys, the better," the young Tilmitt confessed, wiping her brow. "Any more of this and we'll fall off the map! I love punching bags as much as the next guy, but this is getting pretty intense!"

"Precisely why I said we should meet them," Aranea nodded, sheathing her whip, making sure Lunafreya didn't need any help in attending to the instructor. "I love beating the shit out of things as much as the next guy, but taking on the Chancellor and Sorceress by ourselves? Would be pretty damn stupid, if you ask me."

Ignis, holding onto Lunafreya's arm, asked something with infinite urgency: "How much longer do we have? We aren't too far away from the designated meeting point, are we?" A reference to the 'valley' Lunafreya had chosen for their meeting place, a place that would allow both groups to come together, regroup and launch a powerful attack against the forces keeping baby bird hostage. With a fond giggle, Aranea shook her head.

"We aren't that far at all, sweet pea. Just another hour or two, and we should meet our brave, wonderful stallions. Assuming none of them are stupid enough to get themselves killed, anyways."

"You said you met Prompto," Rinoa put in breathlessly, holding onto Selphie's arm. "You talked to him, right?"

The Highwind nodded, arms folded, halfway between indignant and patient, kind. "Right. Caught him in the middle of nowhere, which is where this lovely trip of ours is headed, and said I'd stick with him. He told me to hunt you guys down because he knew was headed for pretty big trouble. Promised him I'd bring you guys to him, which explains why this lovely little party is going on."

A surprising emotion struck Aranea's face at a surprising degree. "Baby bird tried to fly away from the big, bad wolf, but apparently it didn't work. We've definitely got our work cut out for us, ladies, which is why we need to always stay on our toes."


	9. Vestige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All we need to do is find someone that sticks out like a sore thumb, and we can head home. Easy peasy. Won't be hard at all to find someone that looks out of place in Hell's bowels, right?" A new team enters the fray, also searching for Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final squad entering battle, all of the characters being from Final Fantasy VIII. It's the squad that contains the last love interest for the abducted chocobo, and they'll be arriving at a certain somewhere pretty quickly, so fasten your seat belts. :)
> 
> This chapter was named after a song from the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack, 'The Vestige'. Because I'm a nerd that listens to Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts music while writing this. Thank you. :)

"Anybody wanna tell me why this place is called a valley? Looks more like a gaping, frightening abyss to me."

A sickening cramp seized his stomach, sending him into whirlpool of panic. He appeared perfectly calm, a gentle spirit with a set of soft blue eyes and long black hair, but the thoughts storming through his mind rendered him anything but peaceful. It was his helplessness he sank deeper into as his feet were planted in a galactic realm of being, an infinite field painted in snow and the countless shades of arctic silence. Adventures had led him into his fair share of odd places and terrifying places, but the deceptively calm spirit found one too many things to frown upon about the valley.

Snow-drenched mountains rose beyond the heavens as waters coursed through an unfathomable kingdom of ice. The darkest, coldest side of the moon crept beneath their feet, daring them to venture deeper into the unknown. Arctic winds had silenced all life except for the streams, painting the earth in Winter's silvery glow. While nature's magic sang loudly throughout the realm of ice, he and his two friends felt as though they had been cast into another dimension, one in which only the strange existed. "We're in the Valley of the Otherworld, all right," one of his friends declared, double-checking his map. Of a tall, intimidating stature but also of a gentle nature, he laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't have too much longer before we reach the target. Nice to know we're finally goin' in the right direction for once."

On that note, the third member of their group whirled around with indignant eyes. Despite his entire body being covered in snow, and despite every last thread of him wanting to rest, he glared at his friends with eyes of wildfire. "Can't blame me for everything," he growled. "If the two of you had been paying any attention, we would've been here a lot sooner! What is it we're after again, anyway? Must be pretty important to have the Headmaster ask us to find it."

"It is," the head of their group replied, his voice still calm but bearing a stern edge. His soft eyes became solemn, in fear of what awaited their target. "And I'm pretty sure the 'it' we're looking for is a person. Headmaster Cid was a little too upset for this to just be some treasure hunt. Besides, he asked us to head into a base full of Magitek experiments. Pretty sure he wouldn't ask us to go on a scavenger hunt inside a haunted house. On top of that-"

The friend at his side nodded, his eyes equally grave. "We're dealing with Chancellor Izunia and Sorceress Edea."

The team captain gave his friend a fond, grateful smile. While he loved both of his friends like brothers, they each brought their own silver lining to grim situations. "Right you are, Kiros," the chief told the man at his side, patting him on the shoulder. "Not only that, but he sent my son and his friends out on their own mission to help the 'target'. We're reinforcements. So we can safely conclude that we're looking for a person. Our dear Headmaster was just little too upset to go into details."

"Probably should have asked this earlier, but how are we gonna know what he or she's supposed t' look like? We're really gonna go in there _blind?"_

"I'm with Ward on that one," Kiros frowned, his melodious voice plagued with worry. He pawed at one of his golden locks as he spoken, kind eyes wreathed in anxiousness. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I would've preferred going on a scavenger hunt. With a life on the line, time is of the essence-and details are of crucial importance. I'm certain we can't take our own sweet time trying to find the target, because while we'd be in there planting daisies, he or she would be in grave danger."

The group's leader waved his hands at his friends in mock surrender, his infinitely warm blue eyes blanketing them in much-needed reassurance. "Hold on, now. We may be going in a _little_ blind, but not entirely. All we need to do is find someone that sticks out like a sore thumb, and we can head home. Easy peasy. Won't be hard at all to find someone that looks out of place in Hell's bowels, right?"

Ward placed himself at Kiros' side, exchanging a soft, hopeful glance with his long-time friend. "Spoken like a true poet," the two of them said, in synchronized agreement. Ward proceeded to take the baton while their chieftain chuckled at the remark. "Wanna remind me what we're supposed t' do after we get the target out, boss?" the burly marksman asked, his voice a quiet rumble. And at that, Laguna rubbed his chin, taking up a pensive expression.

"Don't know. I'm a little dark on that myself, pal. All we've been asked to do is rescue the target. Guess we'll just have to play it by ear, but don't worry, folks. You won't have to be in suspense too long. After all, we're just a hop, skip and a jump away from where we need to go." 

None of them knew that in just two meager hours, they'd stumble upon a young SEED trapped upon a table, screaming himself raw, writhing in torment no creature should ever have to face.


End file.
